


The Skelly Next Door

by AlinaRuby2



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Beautiful abandoned apartments, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone hates monsters, F/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaRuby2/pseuds/AlinaRuby2
Summary: You have been locked away in your cramped apartment in an abandoned complex for years watching anime and reading your history books on monsters, reading in general, playing videogames, and nobody has dared come as close to Mt. Ebott as you have. Years of living alone, but now? Someone knocked on your door. A short skeleton. A monster. Will you make friends with it? Or will you pass up this opportunity?CANCELLED
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 



Waiting… waiting… THAT’S IT! Who the hell was knocking? You were living in a cramped apartment near Mt. Ebott, and you had never had a visitor. The house next to you, and you had never had visitors. Ever. Because everyone thought the place was haunted, the manager left, and you thought it was free real estate, so you moved here. Besides, you had always wanted to see a monster. You finally opened it, and saw a short skeleton with red eyes… eye-lights?

He had a black hoodie with cream-colored fur, a red turtleneck sweater, and a pair of basketball shorts.

“Can I get a house here?”

Damn. You hadn’t realized how long you had been isolated from reality. The barrier was broken. Monsters were on the surface now. And one has turned up on your front door.

“The manager doesn’t live here anymore, but your welcome to take next door,” you said as politely as you could, trying your hardest not to laugh in glee. 

“Oh, okay. I mean, I don’t have to pay rent this way, I’m sure Boss will enjoy this place,” he said, walking along.

“WAIT!”

He turned around, looking confused, and annoyed.

“Whaddya want?”

“Are you living here?”

“I guess so, boss ‘l like it, I like the location, and Frisk told me she lives close, so why wouldn’t I? 

“J-just asking…” 

“Any other questions?”

“Yeah. I haven’t seen anyone for the longest time. Would you and your “boss” like to hang out?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets Papyrus, and they talk.

Yeah, no. Me, maybe, for a price, but Boss? Heh, sorry, but, he hates humans. Like, literal hate, y’ know? Best not to bug him with your human antics.

“Can I help you clean?” you ask.

He is about to answer when a booming voice thunders to you.

“HUMAN! WHY IS MY BROTHER SOCIALIZING WITH YOU?”

His voice was so loud, you could tell it was shaking the ground.

“He was asking me if he could get a house here, and I offered my assistance with cleaning the house,” you said as calmly as you could. 

“WELL, HUMAN, I GUESS THAT IS OKAY”

“Okay, now you just need to tell me which one you want. These areas are abandoned, so you really don’t have to pay rent.”

“HUMAN, WHAT IS “RENT”?”

“Rent is the money you pay for an apartment, but since I am the only one here, I guess it’s free.”

“GOOD, WE GAVE ALL OF OUR GOLD TO ASGORE, ANYWAY.”

“Well, then. I guess the stars align in your favor. Anyway, want the one next door?”

“SURE,”

“And what about you…?”

“Sans. If Boss says yes, then it’s yes.”

“Well, then. I guess it is settled. I’ll come over in a few minutes to help you clean up.”

Boss and Sans look visibly annoyed. Maybe they didn’t like the company, or just didn’t like humans in general. I mean, it was a jerk move to banish an entire race just because they could absorb souls. It must be a difficult subject to talk about.

“I mean, these apartments have been abandoned for years, they are pretty dusty and grimy. Just saying.”

“FINE, HUMAN. BUT, I MUST ASK. WHY ARE YOU SO KIND? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT FROM US? AND IF SO, WHAT IS IT?”

“I’d like it if I could hand out with you, or just monsters in general. I’ve been stuck in my house for so long, I haven’t really been a part of society. It would be nice if I could make some new friends. Besides, my history books have taught me so much about you guys, and it would be nice to meet them myself. So, whaddya say?” you say, feeling happy.

“Ugh, FINE! But, on one condition. What’s yer name, lady?

“Clover. Nice to meet you, Sans and- wait, is your name actually ‘Boss’?” 

“MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help them clean and get Alphys and Undynes addresses.

A few days later, and you had finally replenished your supply of ramen noodles and soda bottles. You know your gonna have a great time hanging out with these people, you just know it. You knock on the door expectantly.

“SANS, GO OPEN THE DOOR. NOW.” 

You hear the booming voice of Papyrus. The door opens suddenly, and the short skeleton is looking up at you, crimson eye-lights as thin as you’ve ever seen them. 

“Whaddya want now, human?”

“It’s Clover, and I have come to help clean. How’s it going?”

“Oh, yeah… Boss, the human came to help clean!”

“LET HER IN, SANS. IT IS BEST, CONSIDERING HOW MUCH TRASH AND COBWEBS ARE IN THIS HOUSE.” 

“Thank you, O great and terrible Papyrus! And, thank you, Sans. Tell me if you guys want to do anything after this!”

“WHY WOULD I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH A FILTHY, MANGY HUMAN?”

“Have you ever done it before?”

“WITH FRISK, AND SHE WAS… OKAY, I GUESS. BUT WILL OTHERS BE LIKE HER? I HARDLY THINK SO!”

“Well, I think so! So, whaddya say. May I hang out with you after we clean?”

“WE ARE BUSY AFTER THIS. HOW ABOUT MEETING AN IDIOT GUARDSWOMAN AND HER INSANE SCIENTIST GIRLFRIEND? I’M SURE YOU WOULD LIKE TO MEET THEM.”

“Yeah, I bet I would. Do you know where they live? I will meet them after I get this place cleaned up for ya.”

You mop the floors, take out the trash, and dust the house, taking out all the cobwebs while you’re at it. You think how these other monsters would be a great match with you. You hope one of them likes Anime, you haven’t shared your theories in a long time.

“Hey, Papyrus, what are those monster’s names, and what’s their addresses?”

“UNDYNE AND ALPHYS. THEY HAD...RATHER IMPORTANT THINGS UNDERGROUND. NOT AS IMPORTANT AS MINE, HOWEVER!”

He hands you a slip of paper that seems to have some house information… you put it in your back pocket and slip out the door. It seems you have some new friends to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphy and Undyne in this chapter, (Sorry it's late I have had many other things to do such as online school and other fanfics/works,) Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

You pull out your car, having washed it after you got your groceries. You used to be a historian to cover up your secrets… for you were a mage. You had come from the clan that despised the one that made the barrier. You had always wanted to befriend a monster, but when they trapped them underground, it made it harder to do that.

You had been alive for quite some time, just casting spells on yourself to keep you young, and it was working. You had enough of humanities antics, so you went into hiding. You reread your history books, watched Anime, and worked online teaching an online college so you could make some money. You never talked to anyone, keeping a hood over your head so people don’t see your purple eyes. 

You pull up to a two-story house, with lawn decor of an anime catgirl. You were officially going to have a great time! You knock on the door. A short, yellow dinosaur-looking monster opened it. 

“W-what do y-you want?”

“Is there an `Undyne` and `Alphys` in here?”

“H-how do y-you know my n-name? A-and Undyne’s?”

“Some huge skeleton told me that I should hang out with you-”

“Hey, Alphy! Who’s at the door?”

“Someone Papyrus sent. I-i don’t know what they want…”

“Hah! If the nerd sent this one, we should have some fun!”

“Yes, b-but Undyne… It’s a human…” 

“Well, that just means we can have more fun! Let ‘er in, Alphy!”

“Fine Undyne. Come in, h-human.”

“The name is Clover. Anyway, I noticed you are a big weeb… but so am I.”

“Y-you know what Undyne? This is the only human besides Frisk imma let into my house. C-come in, h-human.”

“Heh, thanks. What’s your favorite anime?”

“H-heh… It’s called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Ya see it’s about this cat girl and- ya know what, let’s just watch it with ya. Undyne! Bring out the Mew Mew disk!”

“On it, Cap’n!”

You relax on their couch, sinking into it. They put in a disk that looks vaguely familiar to Tokyo Mew Mew. It was rather good, in your opinion. Sure, it was a little cheezy, but all animes were. It reminded you of Smile Precure and Tokyo Mew Mew. 

“That was pretty good. I really liked it, Alphys and Undyne! I better head home now, but can I come again?”

“Yes,” they said in unison. 

You left, hoping to chat with your new neighbors when you got home. You wanted to keep your identity secret for as long as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you ponder, and Sans gets hurt.

You walk to your house, hoping to talk to Sans and his brother later. You had been thinking about them- they were total tsundere. You were also one, however. You hadn’t had feelings for anyone. But now, you finally were starting to fall in love.

The only problem was, these feelings felt unnatural to you. You never knew it. You felt… weird. Nonetheless, you enjoyed it. 

The only issue is that, did they feel the same way?

You turn up at your house, sitting on your couch, thinking about the skeletons next door. Their relationship wasn’t that good… you had wondered what happened down there for them to be that bad. You had noticed that Sans had called him ‘Boss’ which is a sigh of a toxic relationship. 

You look around your house, looking for something to do. Then, you hear the booming voice of… Sans? He’s whimpering… you put on your coat and walk out the door. You knock on their door, and… why does Papyrus open it? 

“WE ARE BUSY, HUMAN. GET YOUR FILTHY ASS BACK IN YOUR OWN HOME.”

“Why is Sans whimpering?”

He gets visibly pale, and kind of skittish. 

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, HUMAN.”

“As I said, it’s Clover. And please let me in. Why is he crying?”

You started to get suspicious when Sans wouldn’t make a noise. 

“Sans? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, ‘m f-fine,”

“You don’t sound so fine to me,”

“J-jus’ listen to B-boss…” 

You sneak a peek behind Papyrus. Sans is lying on the couch, and you are sure that a few of his ribs are broken. 

“Papyrus… who did this to him?”

“A GROUP OF HUMANS FROM THE PARK…”


	6. Chapter 6

You couldn't feel your face. Looking back into the living room, you realize just how thin and dim Sans’s eyelights were. You walked in, unable to control yourself. You roll up your sleeves, showing your bands. The bands glow, and suddenly, there is magic flowing out of them. You couldn’t stop your instincts. Papyrus looked at you in awe, and Sans? He was… purring…

“HUMAN. YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU COULD USE MAGIC?”

Oh shit. They were locked up by mages, what were they going to think of you? They were going to hate you. They were going to be mad at you they were-

“you didn't hafta do that. me and pa-boss are plenty cap’ble.” 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I couldn’t control my instincts, i- you looked like you were in pain, and my healing magic only goes to people I care about… I hope this doesn’t make you feel mad or ruin your relationship with me.”

“lady, we don’t gotta relationship. i barely know ya.”

“HUMAN. WHAT ARE THOSE BANDS ON YOUR WRIST? AND SANS. DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THE ONLY HUMANS WITH MAGIC ARE MAGES?”

“heh, right as always, boss. those bands are her source of magic. she is from some mage group.”

“WHICH ONE, HUMAN?”

“I am from the tribe ‘sanatio’., meaning healing in latin. We despised the anti-monster mage group, the ones that locked you down underground. I am hundreds of years old and have been kept alive by years of hibernation, or youth spells. I’m sorry about the mage group that locked you down there.  
On the bright side, we killed them the second they finished the spell.”

“yeah, cool. do you know the humans?”

“Depends on what they look like.” 

You had seen plenty of bastards at the park, it just depended on who they were lookin’ for.


End file.
